


兮1：喜欢？兮欢？

by yunhai_cloud



Series: 兮游记 [1]
Category: Ding Yuxi - Fandom, 丁禹兮 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhai_cloud/pseuds/yunhai_cloud
Summary: 丁禹兮x你，婴儿车。title就是故事内容：兮欢可以说纯粹谐音梗，也可以是和兮一起“欢” （狗头🐶
Relationships: Ding Yuxi x Reader, Ding Yuxi/Reader, 丁禹兮/你, 丁禹兮x你 - Relationship
Series: 兮游记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003023
Kudos: 4





	兮1：喜欢？兮欢？

**Author's Note:**

> By: 我 & 桀米
> 
> 踩雷的建议避开，各自安好。dbq实在想不出什么好title哈哈哈只能玩谐音梗。🙉求评论求支持！傍晚时突然出现的脑洞。

他希望你主动，你却不肯。之前你们说好让你掌握节奏，但被你慢条斯理地磨着后，差点憋死的他开始后悔了。他水汪汪的双眼看着你，带着讨好的乞求。你假装看不到，继续欺负他，使得本就天生带点红的眼角染上更艳丽的色彩。配上眼底带着的生理性眼泪，宛如清晨里盛开的彼岸花，沾着黑夜的露水，娇艳欲滴。他声音带着微喘，晕红慢慢爬上白皙的颈项。听到自己发出的声音后，耳朵也不受控地红起来了，和微红的脸颊很是相衬。

"其实没有床，沙发也可以，" 凑到你耳边，喃喃一声，却不叫你看见他脸色。你呼吸一滞，为了不让他发现，你企图转移他的注意力。你跨坐在他大腿上，左手食指描绘着他那引起犯罪欲望的双唇。本欲开口继续说话的男人瞬间没声了。随着你不停的挑逗，他手紧紧抓住身下的床单，青筋在房里暗黄的灯光下显得更为诱惑。一时没按捺住，俯身压了过来，一个不小心下面绕着的毛巾被拉掉了。男人的气息瞬间侵略性地包围你，带着雨过天晴的清香，淌进了鼻腔。暗淡的环境里使感官更敏感，他贴着你，让你深切感受到他身体的重量和温度。

他骨子里天生有种媚感，不是纯阴柔，而是多了一些说不清道不明的勾人的感觉。男人默默地注视着你，眼里暗流汹涌，下意识地释放气质里的勾子来勾着你的衣领，把你拉到你们面对面中间只差1公分的距离，让他的气息侵犯你，你一阵战栗，而他呼吸的热气已喷洒在你嘴唇上。他缓缓伸手过来。你羞红着脸并闭上了双眼，却被颤抖的睫毛出卖了。现在的战况完全反转，主动权被他握在手里，而你只能被压着，任他宰割。他轻声一笑，本来已滑上你衣服第一个纽扣的手转移了方向  


\-- 并关上了灯。  


END


End file.
